


For What It Matters

by Kpzske



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpzske/pseuds/Kpzske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For what it matters, I care about you enough for this to matter to me. Happy Birthday My Lady.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a birthday present for ghostgirlninja1122 on tumblr. Might be expanding on it if there is a want for it?

It was a bright sunny afternoon when Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to take a break from their patrol.

Ladybug sighed. “I should probably head home early today, my parents want to do a small dinner for my birthday tonight.”

“Wait, today is your birthday? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Chat said.

Chat’s betrayed tone of voice made Marinette wince slightly. She had never meant to even reveal that today was her birthday for the sake of her secret identity.

“I’m sorry Chat it’s just-” “That you want to keep your two lives separate , I know” Finished Chat.

Marinette feeling even worse at how dejected Chat sounded, turned away from him, wondering if she should just head home now.

Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist as Chat hugged her from behind.

“For what it matters, I care about you enough for this to matter to me. Happy Birthday My Lady.” 

* * *

Marinette made it home with 5 minutes to spare. As it was Alya was already over at her house and wondering where she had gone off to.

“Keeping secrets are we? Come on tell me where you were!” Alya prodded.

‘If only you knew’ Marinette thought to herself.

“I just bumped into a friend and we got to talking and lost track of time” Marinette said, hoping that she would leave it at that.

It seemed to be her lucky day, as Alya decided that getting ready for dinner was more important at the moment. 

* * *

 

Two evenings later when she and Chat had just finished their patrol, they once again spent some time relaxing before heading home.

“Ladybug I wanted to give you this” Chat said holding up a small black jewelry box.

“Oh Chat you didn’t have to” Marinette said taking the box and opening.

“I know, I got you it because I wanted to” Chat replied.

Inside the small jewelery box was a simple silver necklace with a heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them that Alya had taken at one point for her ladyblog.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much Chat!” Marinette cried, as she threw her arms around Chat in a quick hug.

“Happy Birthday My Lady”


End file.
